Bienvenue chez les moldus Mr Canderline
by Psychopathe-fetichiste
Summary: "-... -Drago? -... -Chéri? -... trente minutes plus tard:-Faut que je m'assoie. fut tout ce que je put dire face a cette nouvelle" Merci de laisser un petit reviews positif ou non mais toujours de façons polie sinon je vous lâche tout pleins de grimlins chez vous nierk nierk (auteurs psychopathe)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Une Surprise. Qu'une seule, vous êtes sûr ?

Mon père et ma mère étaient encore en train de se disputer au sujet de la pose de ma marque des ténébres . Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde, dans leur chambre ou dans une pièce non ? Il y a des jours où je me demande comment cela se fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entretués. Je me planque sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre cette dispute sinon je sens que je vais devenir fou. Rien à faire, ils gueulent tellement fort que je les entends quand même.

-Il servira le Maître et c'est tout! hurla Lucius  
-Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de le rejoindre ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne jures que par Voldemort cria sa femme en mettant tout sa haine dans surnom qui la dégoûtait

-Ne prononce pas son nom, tu en es indigne ! brailla-t-il  
-Et toi, tu es stupide, répondit Narcissa  
-Ha ! Moi, je suis stupide, c'est ça ? s'énerva son mari.  
-Oui !approuva-t-elle  
-Au moins, je ne mets pas les couverts à l'envers quand l'envie me prend de faire les tâches des elfes! pesta le Malfoy.  
-Non, tu ne les mets pas du tout ! Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une fourchette, fulmina-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? Je pars avec mon fils, loin de toi et de ton Maître!  
-Tu n'iras nulle part! menaça le mangemort  
-Ah !Attends ! Ton Maître t'as pas autorisé a parler, tu te rebelles? dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

En réponse à sa question, elle reçut un baffe magistral de son mari. Il n'avait pas osé ? Pour la première fois, il a frappé ma mère.

-Drago! s'égosilla la née-Black  
-Tu te défends avec ton fils ? Tu es tombée bien bas pour une Black... déclara-t-il avec dégoût.  
-La ferme ! Drago ! hurla ma mère.  
-Hum, heu, ouais? demandai-je en sortant dans le couloir.  
-Fais tes valises, ordonna ma mère d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation.  
-Tu ne bouges pas, mon fils, ordonna-il à son tour.  
-Drago, va faire tes valises. Immédiatement. Quant à toi, le toutou, cou-couche panier ! lâcha-t-elle

Je vis ma mère partir en direction de sa chambre et faire ses valises, suivie de près par mon père. Je restai un long moment devant la porte, la bouche ouverte de surprise et je partis dans ma chambre.

-Kiny, appelai-je  
-Oui, maître, me questionna l'elfe  
-Aide-moi à faire mes bagages. Tout de suite, répondis-je au petit elfe.  
-Bien, maître, approuva Kiny.

Je pris ma baguette sur la commode et je prononçai la formule_ failamalle_ pour faire mes valises. Ma mère transplana ensuite dans ma chambre avec ses affaire mais mon père renta dedans au même moment.

-Que fais-tu, fils ? Défais tout de suite tes bagages, cria Lucius  
-Non, répondis-je  
-Tu oses me... ? s'indigna mon père.  
-Ça se voit tant que ça ?demandai-je, blasé  
-Tu n'es même pas digne d'être mon fils ! hurla l'ex Serpentard.  
-Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas le tien, déclara Narcissa comme si de rien n'était  
-Quoi ! s'exclama-t-on

-Drago, ta main. Et tiens tes bagages, ordonna la sorcière  
-Re...

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait que nous avions déjà transplané dans un immense salon qui m'était inconnu.

-Drago, chéri, assieds-toi, conseilla ma mère d'une voix douce et apaisante  
-Non, c'est bon, je suis bien debout. dis-je tout simplement  
-Voilà, comment dire... commença-t-elle  
-Vas y.  
-Ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché mais c'était mieux pour ta sécurité, me supplia ma mère, sa tristesse se faisant sentir dans son ton.  
-Là, tu commences à me faire peur, déclarai-je, perdant un peut mon air de blasé habituel  
-Eh bien voilà. Ton père n'est pas ton père et tu as une sœur jumelle, lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc et sans une respiration et je pus lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard de l'inquiétude face à ma réaction.

-Drago?

-Drago?

-Chéri?  
-...

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours là, assis sans bouger...

-Faut que je m'assoie, fut tout ce que je pus dire face à cette nouvelle

Attends, mon père n'était pas mon père, et j'avais une sœur. Jumelle, qui plus est.

Il n'était pas mon père mais, d'un coté, c'était lui qui m'avait élevé et, de l'autre, je n'avais strictement aucun lien en commun et c'était lui qui m'avais forcé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbre. Des questions demeuraient dans mon esprit : pourquoi ma mère avait-elle attendu si longtemps avant de partir? Qui était mon père? Qui était ma sœur?

-Drago je reviens. me dit ma mère

Elle m'avait menti, au final, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire, moi ? Elle l'avait dit plus tôt, c'était pour ma sécurité qu'elle me l'avait caché. Eh mais, j'y pensais à ce moment... Ça devait aussi être pour protéger mon vrai père et ma sœur celui qu'elle aimait, pas celui qu'elle avait été obligée d'épouser à cause de ce stupide mariage arrangé

Non, je ne lui en voulais pas, bien au contraire. J'étais content. Pourquoi? Peut -être parce que ce n'était pas mon père, peut-être parce que j'avais une sœur?

Non, c'était bon, je savais. C'était parce que elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait et j'avais une sœur !


	2. Chapter 2

Je laissai Drago dans ses réflexions et montai à l'étage chercher Steeve et ma fille Élise.

-Steeve, chéri, nous voilà, nous sommes là. Murmurai-je à mon amant encore à moitié endormi  
-Cyssia ? Marmonna Steeve  
-Oui ? Demandai-je?  
-Dis-moi que tu ne repars pas, chuchota-t-il.  
-Non, pas cette fois, je reste. Répondis-je en souriant  
-Pour toujours? Insista-t-il  
-Oui pour touj...

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'était levé et m'avait embrassé.

-Et avec notre fils, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il risque de réagir un peu violemment, répondis-je, rouge d'embarras devant tant de passion.  
-Oui, je comprend mais t'inquiètes pas, je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faut pour accepter, ça doit pas être facile pour lui .  
-Merci. Où est Élise? Demanda-je?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle est au cinéma avec des amies, répondit-il  
-D'accord. Viens, descendons voir notre fils.  
-Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, maintenant que je t'ai rien qu'à moi, lâcha Steeve

Nous descendîmes main dans la main.

-Attend, il vaut mieux que j'aille lui parler en premier.  
-D'accord, dit Steeve

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où se trouvait mon fils.

-Dray? demanda ma mère  
-Hein, heu, oui ? demandai-je  
-Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose.

-Quoi?  
-Ton père n'est pas comme nous, déclara-t-elle

Merde, je suis donc un sang-mêlé.

-Dray? me demanda ma mère  
-J'ai une question.  
-Oui?  
-Il est au courant pour nous ? demandai-je  
-Oui, étant donné que ta sœur vit chez lui et qu'elle possède des pouvoirs magiques, répondit-elle  
-Et pourquoi elle est venue vivre ici et pas au manoir ? insistai-je, un peu séchement – non mais, c'est bon, faut pas me prendre pour Saint-Potter non plus.  
-Parce que mon cher et tendre Lucius ne voulait pas de fille et, s'il avait appris que j'en avais eu une, il l'aurait tuée ou alors, dans un jour de bonté, offert en mariage à Voldemort et ça, je ne le voulais pas, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

J'eus un frisson à l'emploi du nom du Seigneur des Ténébres par ma mère.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de partir?

-...  
-Maman ?  
-Hé bien, j'ai souvent pensé que c'était pour vous protéger, toi et Élise mais maintenant, je pense aussi que j'avais peur. Mais quand j'ai su qu'il voulait que tu te rallies au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu ne voulais pas, j'ai décidé de partir, finit-elle par répondre.  
-Et sinon, tu comptes le garder pour toi toute seule, l'homme qui a permis ma venue au monde ou tu me le présente? A moins qu'il préfère rester caché derrière le mur? demandai-je ironiquement pour détendre l'atmosphère pff qu'est ce que je ne ferait pas pour ma mère  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demanda ma mère, soucieuse.  
-Non. répondis-je simplement.  
-Merci, merci, merci ! s'exclama ma mère en me sautant littéralement dans les bras  
-Heu, maman...  
- Oups. Steeve, tu peux venir c'est bon, appela-t-elle.  
-Dis-moi, t'avais peur que je le tue ou quoi? insinuai-je.  
-Non mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en apprenant que tu es sang-mêlé, avec tout ce que Lucius t'as mis dans le crâne, me répondit-elle, toute souriante. Ah, si tu savais, c'est la fête dans ma tête.  
-Je préfère mille fois être sang-mêlé et te savoir heureuse, dis-je qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma mère.

-Bon..

-Je suis ren...

La jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec notre fouine préférée.

-...trée.

-Élise, voici ton frère jumeau, termina Steeve.  
-Heu... salut, tenta le prince des Serpentards.  
-Salut, lui dit-elle simplement  
-Bref, il est tard, tout le monde au lit, dit Narcissa qui était vraiment fatiguée de par sa dispute et, d'autre part, par son passage d'une émotion à une autre en dix secondes top chrono  
-Tu as raison Cyssia, nous ferons plus ample connaissance demain matin. El ? appela Steeve pour que sa fille revienne sur Terre.

Elle était déjà retournée sur son portable pour parler avec une certaine Mia, d'après ce qu'avait lu Drago – non mais, quel curieux celui-là. Du coup, une question trottait dans sa tête. Qui était cette Mia? Ha, si seulement il savait...

-Oui? demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.  
-Accompagne ton frère dans une chambre et arrête de parler à Mia. Tu auras tout le loisir de lui parler en vacances, vu qu'on part avec elle, sa famille et une de ses amies.  
-Oki, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Décidément, Drago ne connaissait sa sœur que depuis moins d'une demi-heure mais, à ses yeux, c'était une vraie gamine, celle-là. Elle attrapa son frère par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à l'escalier.

Elle me tira par le poignet. Nan mais, elle se prend pour qui, elle? Zen, Dray...

-En fait, moi, c'est Élise.  
-Heu, moi, c'est Drago  
-Tu rajoutes toujours des "heu" en début de phrase ou c'est pour moi ?  
-Heu... non, répondis-je  
-Maman me parlait de toi quand elle venait, dit-elle.  
-Sinon, à part ça, t'es à quelle école de magie?  
-A Beauxbatôns. Et toi ? répondit-elle  
-A Poudlard, dis-je  
-Ça me fait quand même bizarre de te voir autrement qu'en photo, me lança-t-elle.  
-Ouais, à moi aussi. Il y a deux heures, je savais même pas que t'existais, répondit répondis-je  
-Sinon, t'es dans quelle maison à Poudlard? me questionna-t-elle  
-A Serpentard, répondis-je avec un sourire typique à la Drago dont je suis seul à posséder le secret.

-Ok. On est arrivé. Voici ta chambre, il y a un balcon qui donne direct sur le jardin et sa vue est plutôt pas mal, le matin.  
-Hum, merci.

Il rentra dans la chambre plutôt grande, ce qui lui plut – au moins, ils avaient de l'argent – puis se laissa tomber sur le lit et se replongea dans les événements récents:

Tout d'abord, il n'était pas un sang pur puis ensuite, son père était un moldu, il avait une sœur qu'il trouvait plus que gamine. Puis, des sentiments en masse venaient se caler dans sa tête : de la haine envers son père pour avoir frappé sa mère, de la joie mêlée à de la colère contre sa mère et enfin, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, une pointe de jalousie avait fait son apparition quand Élise avait employé le mot _maman_ et n'était plus reparti. Lui qui avait été fils unique voulait garder sa mère pour lui tout seul. Un peu gamin comme réaction? Non, venant de lui, ça le surprenait au plus haut point. C'est sur ce tourment d'incertitudes et de doute qu'il s'endormit.


End file.
